1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a rack server system, and more particularly to a rack server system in which each server unit of the rack server system has a server-end switch for managing the communication path between the baseboard management controller (BMC) of each server unit and a remote controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, blader server has been widely used in many applications. In general, the blader servers are centralized and disposed in a conventional rack system for increasing the operation convenience to the user. The conventional rack is connected to all blader servers via a switch circuit and manages the operation of data transmission between the blader server and the external network domain. However, how to provide a more flexible network route configuration to the rack system has become a prominent task for the industries.